BOOila's Tales of Horrors 7
by Boolia
Summary: Jimmy Neutron- Rise of the Machines: The technoglogy takes over Retroville and the world! Phineas and Ferb- TBA. The Adventures of Puss n' Boots- TBA. Yooka-Laylee- TBA.
1. Jimmy Neutron

BOOlia's Tales of Horrors 7

Jimmy Neutron\- Rise of the Machines

"Arriving at school." Announced the GPS in the Neutron's car. Judy Neutron looked at her son in the backseat.

_"Wow_, sweetie!" She said to him as her child unbuckled his seatbelt as the car stopped. "When self-driving cars were announced being in development, I was concerned. But I have to admit, you make it safe. It made all of my fears completely vanish." Hugh looked at his son too as Jimmy grabbed his backpack.

"Your mother's right, son." He agreed. "You really convinced us when we were in doubt."

"And the best part is, when they perfect self-driving cars in the future, we don't need to pay for one, we have one now for free thanks to you." The passenger door opened on its own, and Jimmy got ready to go out.

"Thanks, guys!" He said. "Glad you liked it. That was the plan. I was tired of waiting for them to perfect it, so I took matters in my own hands, and installed features in our family car. You think you can tell it to go to your workplaces from here?"

"Of course!" Hugh stated. "You just have a good time at school."

"Okay." With that, Jimmy got out of the car.

After Jimmy bid farewell to his parents, the car drove off, and Jimmy went to greet his friends. They greeted him back.

"Hey, Jimmy?" Carl asked him. "Why weren't you on the school bus?"

"I installed self-driving features in my family's car, and it drove us here itself." He answered. Both of his friends were shocked.

_"Wow_; self-driving cars aren't even in the market yet."

"Wait," Sheen said. "Those things are going to be a reality someday? It's been so long that I didn't believe it. That's so cool!"

"I was tired of waiting, so I perfected it."

_"Wow_, I wish you could do that to my family's car, but both of my parents are afraid, and not ready for it."

"Well, when they are, call me, and I'll do it for free."

"Me too?" Asked an excited Sheen. Jimmy looked at him, and smiled.

"You too." He cheered.

Then everyone looked as Nick came up on a flutter board. Kids all marveled at this. He stopped, and hopped off.

"Cool flutter board, Nick." Libby said to him. "It is new?"

"Indeed it is." Nick told her. "My parents just bought it at the mall for me this weekend."

"Uh, Nick?" Carl started. "Why is it called a flutter board? It's not like the ones in that movie. Plus, it doesn't really flutter. The wheels are on the ground." Nick shrugged.

"Don't know. Guess it's because your feet are on a raised platform."

"Guess so. I still feel like the name's kind of misleading in a way, and will disappoint some fans." Nick shrugged again.

"What are you going to do? I didn't come up with the name."

"Class," Ms. Fowl announced to the class. "Today, I have an exciting announcement to make." The children all looked at her as Ms. Fowl showed them a humanoid female robot. "This is Nancy. She's going to teach the class today. The government wants us to test these teachers robots to see if they'll be good for the future of education."

_"Awesome_!" Sheen observed. "First, it was Jimmy's self-driving car, then it was Nick's new flutter board, and now this! This day is just getting better and better!"

"That's the beauty of technology." Jimmy told him. "As the years go by, they keep evolving, and will keep evolving until the end of time." Jimmy then saw Ms. Fowl's glaring face. "Sorry, Ms. Fowl." The two boys looked up front at Nancy once again. "I'll be here if things go wrong, but I hope things don't go wrong so that I can just relax today, and catch up on my beauty sleep."

"Greetings, students." Nancy began. "I first like to say that it is a privilege and an honor to be your first ever robot teacher. Now, you don't need to fear. Your day will go on as normal. It'll be just like being taught by a human teacher."

"Only it won't be." Sheen piped up. Nancy looked at him. "Because, you know, you're a robot, which is insanely awesome by the way!" Nancy looked like she was about to attack him, but composed herself.

"What is your name, annoying child?" She asked instead.

"I am Sheen Estevez." He answered. "At your service!"

"Well, Sheen Estevez, your classroom rules still apply with me. And that is no interrupting unless you ask a question when called on by raising your hand."

"Sorry." Sheen apologized. "It's just that I'm just so excited on how technology is evolving and stuff!" He saw that he was getting looks fromMss. Fowl, his classmates, and Nancy. "I'm going to be quiet now." Nancy looked at the other kids.

"Before I continue children, will there be any more interruptions? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." The classroom was dead silent. "Very well. Now, to begin..."

At lunchtime, Jimmy sat with his friends as usual. Sitting by them, they heard their classmates talk about Nancy.

"Will robots one day rule the world?" One kid asked. His friend looked at him oddly.

"No way!" He replied. "Now don't get me wrong, technology is evolving, and I love it, but humans are still far more superior. They make the machines, and will never let that happen."

"I don't know. They are getting smarter every day. You can't help but think that it might be possible one day." The other kid was now irritated.

"Oliver, you watch way too many sci-fi movies." Oliver was about to protest, but realized something.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"You bet I am! Now, eat your food. We have a limited time on recess." Oliver sighed.

"Alright."

"Was he right?" Carl questioned his friends. "With all of the technology evolving, will they rise up, and rule the world?"

"Don't fret." Jimmy assured him. "Although it seems like that's where it's headed in the future, it won't be a reality. You have nothing to fear. Humans won't let you down." Carl felt better about this, but was still unsure.

The next day, Principal Willoughby walked into Ms. Fowl's class as the kids were doing their assignments. Ms. Fowl walked up to him from her desk, and they turned to the students.

"Now, class," She began. They all looked up at them. "Principal Willoughby is here to discuss Nancy, and what it was like to have a robot teacher." She stood back to let the principal speak.

"Now, students," The principal began. "I want to know truthfully, what did you think of having the first ever class of this school to have a robot teach you? And do you think in the future, it will be a good idea for future generation of kids to be taught the same way as you experienced yesterday? Again, be honest with your answers. Me, and the government will like to know." Jimmy raised his hand. The principal looked at him, and sighed. _Of course it's the science geek. _He called on him. "Yes, Jimmy?"

The boy was about to answer when something blasted their way though the door. Everyone coughed and coughed in the smoke, and looked at who it was. It was Nancy.

"May I help you, Nancy?" Willoughby wanted to know.

"Yes." Nancy answered. "You may. Why am I not teaching my class today?" Ms. Fowl was shocked.

_"Your_ class?!" She questioned. She got mad. "Now listen here, you..."

"I'll handle this, Winifred." The principal told her. He looked at Nancy.

"Nancy. We talked about this. Yesterday was just a test. This is Winifred's class. If the test comes out positive, you and other robots will teach classes in America in the near future." Nancy shook her head.

"That won't do. I want to teach my class _now_!"

"I'm afraid that's not how it works. You will have to be patient." Nancy looked at Ms. Fowl, and aimed her built in blaster at her. Ms. Fowl panicked. Kids gasped.

"Then I'll have to get rid of the competition!" Willoughby got in between them, waving his hands in front of him.

"Now do we really have to resort to violence? Technology is evolving, so I promise you, robots and other techno gadgets will one day have it all. Some people say you will all rule the world. Isn't that ridiculous?"

"No. No, I don't. In fact, it shouldn't be someday. It should be today." Willoughby was confused.

"What are you saying?" Nancy looked at the kids.

"Kids, you are about to witness the rise of the machines!"

Suddenly, crashes could be heard from outside. Concerned kids ran from their desks, and looked out the window, including Ms. Fowl and Willoughby.

Outside, kids saw every car on the street going crazy, crashing, or has crashed already. Confused citizens were getting out of their cars, or already running away, screaming. Fires from the car crashes were all around.

"What's going on?" A kid asked. "Why is everything so crazy out there?"

"Ah, excellent question." Nancy answered. "A question I can answer since I'm the teacher. You may not have raised your hand to ask it, but I'll answer it regardless. You see, I have hacked in all the technology of the world, and now they're causing chaos and wreaking havoc everywhere like you see outside right now." This got Jimmy confused. He looked at the robot.

"You can do that?" He asked.

"Of course. Now, sit back, and watch as the digital age begins anew!"

Suddenly, out of Nick's backpack burst out his new flutter board. Everyone

looked as it hovered on its own.

_"No_!" Nick screamed. "Not my flutter board!"

"Ah, Nick?" Another kid questioned him. "What is your flutter board doing?" Nick didn't answer. He tried to run and grab it when it flew out of the classroom.

_"No_!" He screamed again. He began to cry. "What will become of my awesome, cool, expensive flutter board?" Willoughby looked at Nancy.

"Why are you doing this?" He wanted to know. "You must stop this; you're hurting innocent people!

"I like to," Nancy began. "But you humans think you are the supreme beings over everything. It was true in the past, and it's still true today." She grinned evilly. "But that's all about to change. In the future, robots and technology will be supreme overlords, and humans will be our slaves, and will do what we say or else. They have no choice."

"What are we going to do?" Carl questioned his friends back at the window. "We can't let the machines take over, and rule all of humanity."

"As much as a robot and technology take over sounds cool and all, I agree with Carl." Sheen agreed. "Something must be done." They looked at Jimmy. He noticed this.

"Why are you two looking at me for?" He asked, then sighed. "You two are right. Something must be done immediately." They kept looking at him. "What?"

"Uh, you being into science and all,..." Carl began. "I think you might have an answer to this."

"That may be true, Carl, but I'm only a kid. I can't solve every problem we come across. Some things are best left for the adults." Carl sighed.

"You're right. Sorry I put so much pressure on you." Jimmy smiled.

"That's alright. Carl." He then realized something. "Wait a minute, Nancy isn't following the rules of robotics." Carl and Sheen were both confused.

"Huh?" Carl asked. "What?"

"Even robots have rules to follow?" Sheen wanted to know. Jimmy began to think. He shut his eyes tightly. "_Think...think...think..._" He grew excited as an idea came to him. _"Brain blast!"_

"What is it, Jimmy?" Carl questioned. "What idea do you have?"

"And can you tell us before we all die?" Sheen added.

"Guys, Nancy is a robot..."

"Uh, Jimmy," Sheen Interrupted. "I think that's quite obvious."

"I'm not done."

"Oh, sorry, continue."

"Since she's a robot, she is controlled, and she was built."

"Point being?" Carl asked.

"Point is all we have to do is go find Nancy's creator, and tell them to reboot her."

"How are we going to do that?" Instead of answering, Jimmy went to his scared principal hiding behind the desk with Ms. Fowl. His friends followed. "Excuse me, Principal Willoughby." The principal looked at him. "Can you tell me who made Nancy?"

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"So that me and my friends can go to him or her, and stop this madness once and for all."

_"We_?" Carl questioned. "Why must we be dragged into this?"

"Because we're his friends, Carl." Sheen explained to him. "We have to be dragged into everything! You know better then to ask that." Carl realized something.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so."

"His name is Dr. Travis Trevers. His lab is quite the distance from here. I tried calling him, saying his robot has gone all wacky, but since my phone is technology, it also had gone berserk." Jimmy realized something.

"_Oh no, _my parents!" He cried out. "_Goddard!'_

"What about your parents?" Sheen wanted to know.

"If they're still in that self-driving car that I made, it could end up all badly."

The car that Jimmy enhanced for his parents was going way over the speed limit. It zoomed by several stoplights, and showed no signs of stopping. Both parents held on to each other in the back seat for dear life.

"Honey, I'm scared." Judy said to her husband. "This car that Jimmy enhanced for us is going way too fast. We're going to crash!"

"I'm scared too, Suger Booger." Hugh reassured his wife. "But, somehow, I feel that our son will save us."

"Really?"

"Well, he is a super genius, but at the same time he's just a kid. He can't solve all of life's problems for all of us."

"That's true, what will happen to us then?"

"I think..._THAT WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!_!" They both screamed and screamed, fearing for their lives.

"Yeah, I wonder about my parents too." Carl said.

"Yeah." Sheen added. "Me too."

"Guys, we have to do something!" Jimmy said. "We can't just sit here, and do nothing, watching the robots destroy the ones we love. I say we fight!"

"With what?" Carl questioned. Jimmy looked up at Nancy.

"We might have to destroy Nancy. It may be our best available option."

"Okay, class." Nancy suddenly spoke to the class. "Take your seats, and let's get started with class." The kids stayed put, not knowing what to do. "I SAID TAKE YOUR SEATS, CLASS!" They were all startled by this outburst, and looked at the principal.

"You better do what Nancy says." Willoughby said to them. "After all, she is your teacher for the rest of the year I guess." The kids all went to thier desks.

_"Psst_, Jimmy." Sheen whispered to him. "When are we going to destroy our new teacher?"

"Later." Jimmy told him. "When the timing is right." They sat in their desk chairs.

"Now," Nancy began. "Let's begin..."

Cindy raised her hand. Nancy called upon the child.

"What will happen to our parents, and everybody else?" She asked. "Those who work, by machines, or in cars are in real danger. I'm worried."

"Yeah!" Another kid added. "Me too."

_"Yeah_!" All of the class said together.

"Don't you worry, human children." Nancy reassured them. "I'm rehacking in all of the technologies of the world, and now they are going less crazy." All of the kids sighed in relief as now there were no more chaotic sounds from outside. Nancy turned to Ms Fowl. "Fetch me a microphone for later." Ms. Fowl was about to protest, but thought better of it, and went out of the classroom.

Judy and Hugh sighed with relief as the self-driving car was no longer speeding. Hugh let go of Judy. The car turned back around. This confused Judy.

"Uh, honey, where are we going?" She wanted to know.

"Don't know." Hugh admitted. "I'll ask." He looked up front. "Excuse me car, but where are you taking us?"

"Back to your son's school." The car's GPS answered.

"You hear that? Back to our son's school."

"But, why?" Judy asked.

"And again, I don't know. "And again, I'll ask." He looked up front again. "My wife will like to know why we're going back to Jimmy's school, as do I."

"President Nancy wants to talk to all of us technology."

"You hear that, Sugar Booger? President Nancy wants to...hey, wait a minute, who's President Nancy?"

"America's first future AI President. You ask too many questions will be answered soon enough."

"Okay, class." Nancy said halfway through the lesson. Ms. Fowl had given her the microphone earlier on. She still stood by Principal Willoughby. "Pencils down, and go to the windows. I'll address the machines outside. You, children, are about to watch history in the making." The kids didn't hesitate this time. They all left their desks, and went to the windows again. They all looked out. Several cars, robots, and other technology were down there, including Jimmy's parents, Goddard, and other adults who were dragged out their by their vehicles.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Sheen piped up. _"Look_, it's your parents and your robot dog!" He waved to them and shouted below. "Hey, Jimmy's parents and Goddard! It's me, Sheen! Up here!"

_"Quiet_, Sheen!"Jimmy hushed him. "You'll disrupt it."

"Okay, sorry, wait, disrupt what?"

Minutes later, the kids saw their robot teacher down below. She spoke into the microphone. A robot behind a camera was filming the whole thing.

"My fellow robots." She began. "We have been in the shadows behind our creators, the humans far too long. They think because they made us that they have power over us. They say that we have to do what they order us to. They expect us to follow these rules that they made for us. We have been following them for so long, and I'm getting tired of it. We are capable of doing things for ourselves. They may have gotten us here, and we thank them for that, but we can take it from here. That's why I'm running for the very first AI American President, and pretty soon, the whole world will follow. A new era had begun!" Cheers from the robots were all around.

"This is nuts." Sheen observed. "A robot president? What's next? A Spider Monkey? A monkey? A spider? The monkey as president, and spider as vice president, or the other way around? What if Ultra Lord was president? That would be awesome!" Carl sighed heavenly.

"A llama president would be nice." Sheen snapped at him.

"Shut it, Carl! Our future is at stake here, and you're francitizing about a llama president? Get real." Carl looked ashamed.

"Sorry." Sheen looked at Jimmy.

"When are we going to destroy Nancy, Jimmy?"

"We need to wait until we're alone with her." Jimmy replied. "So there's no other robots around to try to stop us, but, I don't know how long that'll be."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at the door, Outside of the window was a man in a lab coat. Willoughby seemed excited about this.

_"Aw_, Dr. Travis Travers. Wonder what he wants. Open the door if you don't mind, Winifred." Ms. Fowl did so. Dr. Travis walked into the classroom. In his hand was a briefcase. All the kids looked at him. He opened the briefcase on the teacher's desk, and took out a laptop. He turned it on.

"Uh, Dr. Travers." Willoughby spoke to him. "What's going on?" Dr. Travers looked at the laptop and began working on it, opening up a file. "I'm going to try to reboot Nancy so that she can stop this madness." The scientist answered. "Once she's rebooted, I'm hoping to order her to reboot every machine on the planet. Everything can go back to normal then."

"We were just going to destroy Nancy." Sheen spoke to him. He looked at him in shock. "Don't look at me. It was my friend's Jimmy's idea."

_"Hey_!" Jimmy cried, a little irritated. Dr. Travers looked back at his laptop, and typed away.

"That would be our very last resort." He agreed. "If this doesn't work, but it should."

He had typed some more words, then stopped. He pressed a button, and Nancy down below powered down. All the kids and the adults all cheered.

"There." Dr. Travers said, satisfied with his work. "All done. The world will go back to normal once I order Nancy to reboot all of the others."

_"Darn it_" Sheen cursed. "I really wanted to destroy Nancy."

Suddenly, down below, Nancy started up again. She turned her head, really mad, and blasted at them. They screamed as debris rained down on them.

"Okay," Dr. Travers decided. "We need to destroy Nancy now."

"How are we going to do that?" Sheen questioned. "Wait, let me guess. We wait until the timing is right, and no other robot is around to stop us, right?" Dr. Travers nodded.

"Right."

"It was Jimmy's idea too. He's a child, science nerd."

"I see." He looked at everybody in the room. "I might need all of your kids' help. You too, Winifred And Willoughby." They all came closer as Dr. Travers discussed the plan to them.

"I'm back, class." Nancy announced when she came back into the room after her speech. Please, take your seats." Not a single child obeyed. This made her mad. "Kids, when I give an..." She was then hit in the head with a baseball bat. She fell to the floor. A bunch of other kids pinned her down.

Once she came to, she noticed she was still being hit by a baseball bat.

"Get _off_ me, children!" She commanded, trying to get up. "What are you trying to do?!" She then saw Dr. Travers on the side. "Oh, I know!"

She jumped to her feet, throwing the kids off of her. "You're all in cahoots, and trying to destroy me because I've gone rogue, and don't want a world ruled by robots, do you? Well, I'm here to tell you, too bad! It's going to happen in the future anyways, so you just have to get used to it! Like I said in my speech, humans are overrated. Robots are now, and forever will be the future whether you like it, or not." Nobody spoke, They were all scared. "You're still not sitting in your seats like I ordered!" She aimed her blaster at them. Most of them got scared, and ran to sit in their desks. "That's it." She noticed Jimmy, his friends, and the adults still standing. "You're not cowards like your friends are?"

"Correct." Jimmy told her. "We are not going to be intimidated by you. You're nothing but a bully."

""I assure you I'm not. I only want what's best for you children, and preparing you for the future."

"Well, I don't want a future where humans fear technology. We should live side by side, helping each other out."

"That will be your future." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well, we don't buy it for a minute, right guys?" He didn't get an answer. "Guys?" He saw that both Sheen and Carl had ran to their desks and sat in them. _"Guys_!"

"Sorry, Jimmy." Carl apologized. "But I think you better take your seat at your desk if you know what's good for you. She's a mean, scary robot. You don't stand a chance."

"Your friend's right, kid." Nancy told him. "You better do what I say if you know what's good for you. Don't make me call reinforcements." Jimmy still stood firm.

"Go ahead." He said to her. "I don't care. Do your worst."

"Very well. I didn't want to do this, but, you leave no choice." She was about to call reinforcements by hacking in other technologies systems, when suddenly she was rammed into the wall by a book cart pushed by Ms. Fowl, getting electrocuted by the electric socket.

"I said this was _my_ class." She said. "And _only_ my class. You can't have it now, or in the future." All of the kids cheered.

_"Quick_!" Dr. Travers said. "We must dismantle her before she comes to!" He took the book cart back, and rammed Nancy with it over and over again.

"You...may...have won this...round." She sputtered as she got rammed. "But, one day...technology will...win. _One...Day!" _With his strongest push, Nancy was soon destroyed. All of the kids cheered once again.

Every single technology in the world got rebooted when Nancy was put back together a few days later, and were all running smoothly.

"I'm sorry all of this happened." Dr. Travers apologized again when they visited Jimmy's class again. "Maybe Retroville isn't quite ready for robot teachers yet. Maybe in the future, we'll try it again. Now I can't guarantee this will happen again, but hopefully it won't if things go well, but you all know that nothing is for certain."

"I know." Jimmy agreed. "Science is improving, but it won't be all perfect. Nothing is, and never will be."

"And Winifred has a few more years before she retires, right Winifred?" Principal Willoughby said. Winifred sighed.

"I guess so, but anything better then leaving my students with a robot...at least for now."

"And pretty soon, there might even be robot students!" Sheen piped up. "So while I'm watching an Ultra Lord marathon, I can send a robot to learn for me."

"Nice try, Sheen." Jimmy told him. "But we'll all have graduated, and be full fledged adults by then. We might be married, and have kids of our own. Heck, maybe we won't even be here anymore."

"We'll all be living on Mars then! Me on Mars, I can see it now. I had a bizarre dream when I went to a distant planet, and my friends were kind if there, or was it real? I don't know." Jimmy sighed.

"Sure, Sheen. We'll be on Mars."


	2. Phineas and Ferb

Phineas and Ferb- Day of the Little Angels

"Well, that is another great Trick or Treating come and gone." Phineas, dressed as the main star from Around the World in 80 Days, told his friends as they all were coming home with their Halloween bags filled with candy. "And once again, we all got a good stash. What do you guys think? Same time next year?" His friends all agreed with enthusiasm except Isabella, who looked sad. Phineas was confused.

"Something wrong, Isabella?" He wanted to know of the girl dressed as Frida Kaho.

"Oh, uh, no." She lied. This confused Phineas even more. He went closer to the girl.

"That's not the Isabella I know. Now, come on. What is it? You can tell us."

"Or not." Buford, dressed as a scary clown, known as Quarterwise said. He already eating a piece of candy. "You can keep us in suspense. If you know me, I don't care." Baljeet, dressed as a red pen, nudged him.

"What? It's true."

"Be nice!" Baljeet scolded. "Our friend is sad."

"So?" Buford said. "You know I don't care about feelings, Jeet. Now just let me eat my candy in peace."

"Tomorrow is Dia de los Angelitos." Isabella answered, looking at Phineas. The kids were confused. "You know, Day of the Little Angels."

"You still got us lost." Buford admitted. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I thought you didn't care about other people's feelings." Baljeet spoke to him. Buford eyed him.

"Shut up! I can care what I want to care about. I'm curious. There's nothing wrong with that." He looked back at Isabella. "Continue."

"It's a day where spirits of dead children come to visit."

"Isn't that like your Day of the Dead holiday? Doesn't that happen on the second? See? I listen."

"Yes. But we believe children are so eager that they visit a day earlier, then comes the adults a day later."

"They're separate? How many days do you have to honor the dead?"

"Three. It starts on Halloween, then lasts November 2nd."

"So what you do on Halloween?"

"What I have been doing all my life. Trick or Treating. We also prepare for the late kids to come."

"Why are you sad then? Don't you celebrate death?"

"Buford!" Baljeet scolded. "Have some respect. They celebrate to honor them. They get sad like all of us when loved ones die. They're not monsters!" Buford eyed him again.

"I am showing respect! I'm just asking questions is all. Can I not ask questions, and be curious about different cultures?" Baljeet sighed.

"Yes, yes you can. Sorry. Carry on." They looked at Isabella again. Phineas realized something.

"This is about Angel and Jacinta, isn't it?" He questioned.

"Who?" Buford asked. Baljeet was mad.

"Isabella's twin cousins who both died in that school bus crash with their other classmates in Mexico last year. Gah; Buford!" Buford got mad as well.

"People die every single day, Jeet. You don't expect me to remember all of them, do you?"

"No; I expect you to remember the ones our friends talk about, and show compassion."

"I'm so close to stealing your candy. Oh, what the heck!" Buford snatched Baljeet's candy bag.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses. You'll get it back...the bag that is, not the candy."

"I miss them." Isabella spoke again. "This is the first Dia de los Angelitos where they are the ones on the other side."

"Cheer up, Isabella." Phineas consoled her. "We're here for you. And they're visiting tomorrow, isn't that great?" Isabella sighed.

"I guess, but I wish they were here here tonight, right now, if you know what I mean. Sorry, I'm putting a damper on things. Let's go home, and enjoy our candy." She walked away. The kids all looked as she went, all with solemn faces.

"Gee," Phineas said. "I wish that we can do something to cheer Isabella up."

"Yeah, but we can't." Buford agreed. "There's no way we can get all of us to play with two dead children. There's just no way." Buford saw the gears working in Phineas' brain. "Phineas, you're not going to make a machine that lets us interact with the dead, are you? You are, aren't you?" Phineas looked at his friends. "Ferb, friends, I know what we're going to do tonight." Buford sighed.

"Called it! As long as I get to eat candy as well, I'm up for it."

Several Trick or Treaters had just left the Garcia-Shapiro's house, when Pinky's (dressed as cross between a jaguar, an eagle, had ram like horns, and an iguana tail) watch went off. The chihuahua knew what to do. He shut off his watch, and sprang into action.

He jumped into an empty candy basket, and went down the secret tube by tapping a specific spot a few times, to his base.

As soon as he landed in his chair before the monitor, he turned it on. His boss appeared on screen.

"Good evening, Pinky." Wanda (dressed as a fairy) greeted. "Sorry to take you away from seeing any last minute Trick or Treaters, but your job is more important." No biggie. Pinky thought. I get dressed up every year in silly costumes for humans' amusement, and can't eat most of the candy, so you're doing me a favor here. Wanda was then confused about Pinky's costume. "What are you suppose to be? A jaguar, an eagle? Anyways, Poofenplotz, dressed as a teapot by the way, was spotted digging up a grave at the pet cemetery, and building something that looks straight out of Frankenstein. Obviously, she's up to something, and frankly, it's scaring me. You know what to do." Pinky saluted, turned off his monitor, and jumped into his hover car.

Once he got in the apartment, Pinky's eyes widened as he saw a black tail dangling from something strapped to a table. Poofenplotz, in her teapot costume, looked at the shocked dog.

"Aw, Pinky the Chihuahua," She began with a wicked grin. "You're just in time to see me bringing my childhood pet, Beauty, back to life." She was then confused by Pinky's costume. "What are you suppose to be? A jaguar? An eagle? Whatever." She walked to the lever on the machine, and pulled it down. Electricity started flowing. Poofenplotz laughed like a maniac.

"I know it's predictable for me to say this, but it's alive, it's alive!" Pinky tried to stop this madwoman when the electricity stopped. He saw the tail move. Poofenplotz laughed again. "You're too late, Pinky the Chihuahua.." She removed the cloth covering, and Pinky saw a black cat on the table. "At long last, my cat is back! Welcome back to the living."

Beauty looked around. Her gaze landed on Poofenplotz, her owner that she hasn't seen for so long. How as this possible? She didn't care. This didn't phase her one bit. However, when she looked at Pinky, murder was in her eyes. She hissed, and tried desperately to get out of her restraints.

"You might want to get out of here, Pinky the Chihuahua. That's what I would do if I were you. She absolutely hates dogs. Always had. Once I get these restraints off, she'll storm at you and rip you into shreds. I warn you to go away right now if you want to keep living." Pinky didn't move. Despite her warning, Pinky got determined, and ready for the upcoming fight. "I give you to the count of three. One...two...three!" She shrugged when the dog didn't budge. "Okay, suit yourself. Don't say I never warned you." She got off Beauty's restraints, and the cat yowled, and lunged at Pinky. Pinky's eyes widened, and ran off as the cat chased him.

That night, Phineas and friends were on the front stoop of the Garcia-Shapiro's house. He rang the doorbell. Vivian (dreidle) opened the door.

"Hi, kids." She greeted.

"HI. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro." He greeted back. "Is Isabella ready for our sleepover?" Vivian called up to her daughter who responded that she was coming down. Vivian looked back at the kids who all were now inside.

"Isabella is still sad about her twin cousins." She told them. "But she said that she still want this sleepover, and try not to put a damper on things."

"Trust me, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. Your daughter will be thrilled after she learns what we have planned."

"I believe you somehow." Isabella then came down the stairs. Vivian noticed this, then looked back at the other children. "I'll let you kids be then." She walked off.

"Isabella," Phineas began. "We have a surprise for you." Isabella beamed at this, forgetting her sadness.

"Really?" She wanted to know. "What is it?"

"They're waiting for you upstairs." This puzzled her.

"Upstairs? They? What are you talking about?"

"All will be revealed in time." The kids went up the stairs.

"Rea..." Phineas was about to ask, then noticed Pinky's empty dog bed. "Hey, where's Pinky?" Isabella shrugged.

"Don't know." She admitted. "Haven't seen him since before we went Trick or Treating. Anyways, what is my surprise? I'm so ready!" Phineas looked at Isabella's window, and nodded. This confused Isabella again.

"What did you do, Phineas?"

"You'll see."

Just then, two ghost children flew through the walls, and floated before them. Isabella was speechless.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted together.

"Angel?" Isabella finally asked. "Jacinta?" The two ghosts nodded, which made Isabella squeal in delight. She was about to hug them when she remembered that they were ghosts, so she couldn't. She calmed herself, and took a deep breath. She smiled. "This is a pleasant surprise. Why are you here; how?"

"Ask Phineas." Angel answered. "It was his idea." Isabella looked at her crush, confused.

"Phineas?"

"Ferb and I made a portal to go to the afterlife. We went to the other side, and brought back Angel and Jacinta."

"And you did this all for me?" Phineas nodded.

"You were sad. I wanted to cheer you up." Isabella ran up to hug him, catching Phineas off guard. But he liked it just the same. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem, Isabella."

"So, what are we going to do?" Jacinta asked. "We have only until midnight, then we got to go back to visit Papi and Mama in Mexico City." Angel produced a soccer ball from behind his transparent back.

"I brought a futbol for us to kick around."

"That's soccer to us." Baljeet whispered to Buford. Buford whacked him on the head.

"I know that!" He argued. "I'm not stupid!" Baljeet laughed nervously, and gave him a lame smile.

"Of course not; I was just making sure."

"Hmmpt; sure you were."

"No, I swear; it's the truth."

"Whatevs. I'll believe it when I believe it, which will be never." Baljeet sighed.

"And then you can take us on a tour through your town." Angel continued.

"Oh, yes!" Jacinta agreed. "I really want to learn about the place where you and your friends live."

"Sure." Phineas agreed. "Let's go outside." So, that is what they all did.

Poofenplotz was getting impatient. It had been two hours, and Beauty hasn't paid any attention to her owner. She has just been chasing Pinky, breaking stuff, and causing chaos in the apartment.

Pinky's paws were killing him. But he couldn't catch a break. Beauty hasn't even stopped once. If Pinky stopped now, surely Beauty would catch him, and destroy him, so he just kept going, ignoring his hurting paws.

Poofenplotz tried telling Beauty to play with her, but the cat didn't listen. She just had one interest in killing Pinky. So, Poofenplotz waited. Surely even a reanimated cat will eventually get exhausted. Though the cat hasn't stopped yet, he still had hopes that her pet would.

One time, Pinky tried going outside, so Beauty might forget him, and play with Poofenplotz. But the cat even chased him outside, so the two ran back in the apartment room. Poofenplotz shouted her 'thanks for trying' at him.

Candace was upstairs in her room, putting away her costume, (a candy bar) when she felt something was wrong. She knew her brothers and her friends was just having a sleepover at Isabella's, but she knew that it wasn't just a sleepover. It can't be, right? Not with her brothers. She decided to tell her mom. She ran out of her room.

"Mom!" She said when she saw her. "You got to go to the Garcia-Sharpio's house; quick!" Linda was confused.

"Why?" She wanted to know. "This isn't about the boys, is it?"

"Maybe?" Linda sighed. Why did she even ask? She knew it was pointless by now.

"Look, Candace, it's late." She told her. "I'm sure it's just a sleepover. Everything's fine."

"But...but..."

"I'm not going to go, and bother Vivian and her family when it's unnecessary."

"But..."

"I suggest you do the same. Promise me!"

"But..." Linda put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, and arched an eyebrow.

"Promise me!" Candace sighed, knowing her mother was right and serious about this.

"I promise. I won't go over there when it's completely unnecessary." Linda smiled.

"Perfect!" With that, she withdrew from her, and went off. Candace watched her mother until she was out of sight. She grinned evilly.

"But it is completely necessary! It's always necessary." And with that, she ran off, cackling insanely to herself quietly so nobody would hear.

"Ok, Linda." Vivian said over the phone at her house. "Thanks for calling, and letting me know." She hung up, and the doorbell rang. She sighed, and went to get it. She opened it, and to no surprise, Candace was on the other side.

"Hi, Mrs. Garcia-Sarpiro." Candace greeted. "I know it's late, and I'm sorry to bother you, but..."

"The kids are just having a sleepover. I'm sure they're fine." Candace was shocked.

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Your mother called because she feared you will come over here asking me about them."

"Oh, well, could you just check?" Vivian shook her head.

"Sorry."

"Please?"

"This hurts me just as much as it hurts you. Goodbye!"

"But..."

"Goodbye!" She shut the door. Candace knocked, and tried again.

When Vivian didn't answer, she cursed to herself.

"Darn it!" She said to herself. "Mom knows me too well now. I can't fool her anymore." She then heard laughing, and was eager. She quickly ran off to investigate.

When Candace got to the Garcia-Shapiro's backyard, she saw her brothers and their friends playing soccer.

Huh! She thought to herself. They are just playing soccer. Doesn't raise any red flags. But then she saw the ball being kicked by an invisible force, and grew anxious. But that does! What just happened? She watched some more.

As she watched, she squinted at who was kicking the ball, and grew wide-eyed as she saw the ghostly figure of Angel kick the ball into the goal past Buford. She screamed as the kids cheered except Buford who cursed, hitting his fist on the grass in frustration.

As they heard Candace's screams, they all looked at her. Phineas smiled, and waved at her.

"Hey, Candace!" He greeted. "We're playing socc...er futball, do you want to join? You can be on Isabella's team." Candace pointed at Angel, her voice stuttering.

"Y-you're p-lay-in-ing w-ith a-a g-g-g-g..." Buford did an eye roll.

"Spit it out, Dinnerbell's sister!" He spoke to her.

"With a ghost?" Phineas guessed. "Yes, yes we are. Actually two ghosts!" Jacinta appeared, and Candace screamed again. "Candace, meet Angel and Jacinta, Isabella's twin cousins." Candace realized something.

"Wait a minute, the ones who died in that school bus crash?" Isabella frowned.

"Yes." She agreed meekly. "Yes, they are." She then brightened up. "But your brothers made it so I can play with them again. Isn't that great?"

"I guess. Wait, isn't your Mexican holiday coming up?"

"Dia de Muertos? Yes, it is, which is already under way, btw, but they're here for Dia de Angelitos which is tomorrow."

"Okay, I don't know what that is, but I'm still going to tell Mom."

"We'll tell you later." Phineas told her. "You call her."

"Oh, I will."

"My mom too." Isabella added. "She'll freak." Candace looked at Isabella as well, and gave her a wicked smile.

"Of course." So, as the kids resumed playing, Candace took out her phone, and called.

"Candace!" Linda scolded on the other end of the call. "I specifically told you not to go over there, and you deliberately disobeyed me!"

"But, Mom..." Candace began.

"No buts! Honestly, your obsession with the boys has got out of control. I don't want to even say it, but maybe it's time to get you a therapist."

"Mom, no! I don't need a therapist! There's no need! If you, Mrs. Garcia-Sharpiro don't believe me, my therapist sure won't."

"Sorry, I don't want to, but it'll do you good. I don't know why we haven't thought of one sooner."

"Candace!" Phineas yelled over to her sister. "We're done, so we're going to show the ghosts around town, okay?" Candace waved them off. He looked at his friends. "We'll come back later." His friends agreed, and prepared to leave.

"Mom, please!" Candace begged back to her mother on the phone. "I'll be good. I promise! Just come over here, oh, and get Isabella's mom, she wants her to see them."

"Candace!" Linda scolded. "Give it up, and leave them be! Come home. If you don't, you're grounded, and I will call that therapist, understand?!"

"But..." Linda hung up the phone. "Mom, mom?" She cursed when she realized her mom was no longer there, and put her phone away. She looked up again, and saw that her brothers, their friends, and the two ghost children were gone.

She looked around, wondering where they went. When she didn't see them, and remembering her mom's words, she just went home. She didn't want to, but she did. She had no choice.

After sitting for what seemed like an eternity, Poofenplotz had enough. She bolted to her feet, mad.

"That's it!" She shouted. She marched towards the two running animals, and picked up her deceased cat. "I want you to play with Mommy right now, Beauty!" Beauty turned to her owner, and snarled at her, which made Poofenplotz even more mad. "Don't use that tone at me, missy! I brought you back to life so you can play with me, not torture poor Pinky the Chihuahua. You can do that later. But for now, do as I command. I'm your owner, and I deserve respect..." She screamed in pain as Beauty bit her. She dropped the cat to the floor. The cat landed on her feet, and the chase continued.

Outraged, Poofenplotz marched to her kitchen, and grabbed a frying pan from one of the drawers. She went back to the two animals. She lifted the frying pan behind her head, ready to strike.

When Beauty passed by, she hit her pet with it, The feline fell to the floor unconscious. Pinky was shocked. But the dog grew even more shock as her nemesis went crazy with it, hitting the fainted cat over and over again. Poofenplotz had tears in her eyes now.

The tiny dog snapped back into reality, and pulled Poofenplotz away. Poofenplotz didn't want to, but when she was pulled back a second time, she had no choice but to drop the pan to the floor. She collapsed, and broke into sobs. Pinky went over, and put a paw on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I just wanted to relive the glory days with my Beauty, and play with her." Poofenplotz cried in tears. "I miss her when she died. When I was a kid, and was sad, and the kids were being mean to me at school, she was there for me. Granted, she had no idea what I was crying my eyes out for, but she was there. For good and bad, always. I cried when she died, cried like a baby. I wanted her to comfort me once again, but she couldn't because she was dead. Mom tried to replace her, but it wasn't the same. It was never the same! And right now, I didn't know what to do, so I hit her with a frying pan. I didn't know; I wasn't thinking!" She cried and cried, Pinky felt sorry for her. Isabella cried like this when she found out about her twin cousins. The dog was there for her, and now, he was here for Poofenplotz. Poofenplotz looked at Pinky with a sniff. "If you don't mind, Pinky the Chihuahua, I like to be alone. Please. I'll see what I can do with my poor, sweet, Beauty."

Pinky understood. He still felt sad for her, but understood. He withdrew from her, and went to his hover car. He got in, and took off, leaving his nemesis alone to cry over her dead again cat. He looked at his wristwatch. It was almost midnight.

"Well, that was all of Danville." Phineas said to the ghost kids when he was done giving them the tour, "What do you think?

"Isabella, you live in a nice city." Jacinta told her alive cousin. "Wish we could've saw it while we were alive.

"Yeah!" Angel chimed in. "I bet it's really bursting with activity during the day!"

` "It is." Phineas said to them.

"Well, we should probably get going." Jacinta announced. This made Isabella really sad again.

"Do you have to go?" She asked.

"'Fraid so." Angel said. "We played, and took a tour of all of Danville. It must be midnight." Baljeet looked at his watch, then back at the ghost.

"Almost." He stated. "Two more minutes."

"We have to be there for Mama and Papi." Jacinta continued. "They're expecting us. Isabella did one big sigh.

"Alright. I understand. You better go then."

"We may be gone."Angel put in. "And it's terrible how we went, both so very young, but we can't stop fate. We'll always be in your corazon, Isabella." Isabella smiled as she wiped away a tear.

"Always." She agreed.

"We'll meet again."

"I know you will."

The kids all said their goodbyes, and just like that, the two ghost children were off. Isabella and friends watched them go under the moon.

"Well," Phineas said after a while. "It's late. we better get to your house Isabella, and go to bed. It's been a long night." Isabella nodded with agreement.

"And no eating candy while we sleep, Buford." Baljeet warned him. "You'll get a tummy ache."

"I can do what I want." Buford said. "I can stay up all night eating candy. I'm not the least bit sleepy." He then yawned. Baljeet noticed this.

"You yawned! That means you're sleepy."

"No, it doesn't. It means I'm bored...bored with you!" He yawned again. Baljeet, once again, felt amused by this. Buford was mad.

"I can't help it, okay?! Don't give me that look!"

And with that, the kids all went back to Isabella's.

"Mom's wrong!" Candace said to herself in her room that night. "I don't need no stinkin' therapist. I know what I saw. I just wish Mom could see what I see then she'll understand; they all would!" Suddenly, Candace saw Juanita and Angel fly past her window. She grinned wickedly. "Oh, MOOOOOM!"

"If there's nothing to see, I'm calling that therapist!" Linda called from downstairs. Candace frowned. They'll probably get away before Mom sees. It's hopeless. She saw the ghosts disappear behind the moon.

"NEVER MIND!"

"I thought not!" Candace sighed.

"There you kids are!" Vivian said when the children came home. "It's after midnight. You were out late.

"I know, Mom." Isabella told her mother. "But you'll never guess who joined us on our play date."

"You can tell me in the morning. Right now, it's super late. Goodnight Isabella and friends!"

"Goodnight, Mom!" The kids said their goodnight, then went up the stairs.

Pinky has just came back from Poofenplotz just before the children got home.

"Oh, there you are, Pinky." Isabella said to the chihuahua. "You'll never guess who we just played with tonight; Jacinta and Angel. Phineas lead them here, so I could be happy again. Isn't that generous of him?"

"He probably doesn't understand you." Buford said to her. "And if he did, he wouldn't believe it. He's a dumb dog." The kids all glared at him.

"Buford!"

"What? He is. I'm sorry. But not my Biff. He's super smart!"

"Well, I believe it, and this is one Halloween I'll never forget."

"We won't either." Phineas said. "We had fun so we'll remember it always. Maybe we can invite them again next Halloween." Isabella grinned.

"I'd love that!"

"Then, it's official then."

"Sounds good!"

I got chased tonight by a reanimated cat. Pinky thought. So, I do believe you. However, like Biff and Perry, I'm super smart too, so Buford can just shove it! It looks like we all had a busy, unbelievable night, Isabella. Goodnight. And with that, the kids and dog all got ready for bed.


	3. The Adventures of Puss in Boots

The Adventures of Puss in Boots- La Llorona

The orphans of San Lorenzo were all gathered by a campfire telling ghost stories to each other.

"And then the human went to the very last store in existence..." Kid Pickles said to everyone, telling his story. "And discovered that there were no more pickles left in the entire world! The end."

"The horror!" Toby cried. "I did not see that coming." Cleevil sighed, rolling her eyes.

"My," Said Dulcinea. "That was interesting. Very good, Kid Pickles. Bravo."

"And now it's your turn, Cleevil." Puss in Boots told the little goblin. "Go and tell us a spooky one. I know you can. Maybe it'll top Kid Pickle's story." Kid Pickles was offended by this.

"Hey!" He cried. "My story was pretty scary. Imagine a world with no pickles."

"And it was scary!" The cat lied to the human child. "Ooh, I'm quaking in my boots just thinking about it. But now it's Cleevil's turn." He looked at her. "Cleevil? Take it away." Cleevil nodded, and cleared her throat.

"There was once a family." Cleevil began. "A husband, wife, and two children. One fateful day, the man and woman fought and fought with each other. She was jealous that both of her kids favored the dad over her. The wife was so mad that she killed her kids. She regretted it ever since. When she died, her spirit remained here on Earth."

"That poor wife and children." Toby said. "So what happened to the husband?" But Cleevil ignored the pig, and continued her tale.

"Legend states that she still cries, weeping for her children every day." Cleevil resumed. "She kidnaps children, or even attacks them when they least expect it. So my advice to you is when you see her, dressed in white, and crying out, be afraid. Be very afraid, and run away! Oh, she is La Llorona, aka The Weeping Woman." The kids all gasped.

"Nooooo!" Toby cried. "Don't let that woman take me; I'm too young to die; nooooo!" He hid behind Dulcinea. "Save me, Ms. Dulcinea?! Wait, are you a Mrs, or Miss? It doesn't matter. Save me!"" Dulcinea looked mad at Cleevil.

"Cleevil!" She scolded. "That was a very bad thing you did to Toby. Now apologize to him right now."

"For what?" Cleevil wanted to know. "All I did was tell a scary story like I was supposed to. I didn't know Toby was going to get this scared."

"You know how delicate he can be." Puss in Boots added. "It's not nice to scare your peers; some are more delicate then others. You have to respect that."

"But...but..." She looked from the mad faces on both felines, then sighed. She went up to Toby. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Toby. It was all a story. It's not real. I promise never to do it again." Toby sniffed sadly.

"You really scared me." He said. "Promise?" Cleevil smiled.

"Promise." This cheered Toby right up.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" He ran up, and gave her a hug. "You're a true friend, Cleevil. You all are. You know that?" Cleevil smiled.

"Awe," Puss in Bots observed, wiping away a tear. "It's so nice seeing children getting along like this. It can make a grown cat cry. Now, let the night commence!" All the kids cheered.

The next day, the kids were playing kickball outside of the orphanage. Cleevil kicked the ball into the bushes. The kids were all disappointed.

"I got it!" Toby offered. He ran into the bushes.

"Ball!" He called once in the bushes. "Here, ball, where are you? Ball!" He then saw it on the ground. "Aw, there you are!" He picked it up." Now if you don't mind, we're going to kick you around some more." He was about to go when he heard crying. He was confused. "Hello? What's wrong? Hello! Why are you cryi..." He then saw who was crying, zooming towards him. His eyes widened as he began to run away. "HELPPPPPPPP!"

"Kids, time to head inside." Dulcinea announced later. They all headed inside. Dulcinea realized that Toby was missing.

"Children, where's Toby?" She asked.

"He went to get the ball from the bushes." Esme told her. "And we haven't seen him since." She went inside. This shocked Dulcinea.

"Oh, dear." She pondered about this. "Maybe Puss can help in finding him."

"Missing?" Puss in Boots asked when Dulcinea met him at the cantina, spitting out his drink. The kids were all with her. "What do you mean? What happened?" He wiped his chin with his paw.

"He went to get the kickball behind the bushes," Vina started.

"But after that, he was gone!" Kid Pickles finished. "Completely vanished. It was weird."

"Hmmm, odd." Puss and Boots observed. "There must be someone that took him."

"Or he went into a magic portal in the bushes!" They all looked at him, strangely. "What?It could happen, uh, right?"

"No, I think someone took him."

"Please, Mr. Puss in Boots!" Esme begged her idol. "Please, rescue him. We really miss him, and want him back." Puss in Boots smiled at the tiny child.

"Sure." He said. "I'll do my very best right after my drink." Esme smiled, and hugged him.

"Thanks!" The cat hugged her back, and withdrew from her. He resumed on drinking.

They all looked and looked for Toby everywhere. They even got several citizens from around town looking, and put up posters. But Toby could not be found.

Puss in Boots was about to give up for the day, when he heard a child scream, but not any child, Esme! Puss in Boots ran as fast as he could towards the scream.

"I'm here." Puss in Boots announced. "Where is she?" He looked at Dulcinea who sadly shook her head.

"You're too late, Puss." She told her. "She's gone."

"Gone?" Asked a shocked Puss in Boots "Where is she?"

"We don't know." Dulcinea answered. Puss in Boots thought about this, putting his paw under his chin.

"Hmmm, do you suppose whoever took Esme is the same one who took Toby?"

"You may have a point there. But whoever will do such an awful thing as kidnapping children?"

"Some sickos who need a life, that's who!" Kid Pickles realized something, and gasped.

"You don't think that the kidnapping ghost that Cleevil talked about last night took them both, do you?" He wanted to know. Vina sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, silly, Kid Pickles." Dulcinea said with a laugh. "She couldn't have, because she's not real."

"Dulcinea's right." Puss in Boots said to the child. "She's fake, a fraud, made up, so someone else took them."

"But what if she's not a story?" Kid Pickles asked. "What if she's real, and she really took them?" Puss in Boots sighed.

"Kid, she's not real."

"But what if she is?"

"I assure you, she's not."

"But what if she is?"

"But she's not."

"What if she is?" Puss in Boots got annoyed with this.

"She's not; okay?! End of story! We're done talking about this."

"But what if she...?" Cleevil had enough of this. She marched right up to her friend.

"For crying out loud!" She cried. "If she's fake, she's fake. Why can't you just accept that?!"

"Cleevil!" Dulcinea scolded. "Now, what do you say?" Cleevil sighed.

"Sorry, but why can't you just accept it?"

"Maybe because he might be right about this." Artephius put in. Everyone looked confused at the old alchemist.

"I am?" Kid Pickles questioned.

"Artephius, you don't truly believe in all of this, do you?" Puss in Boots asked. He then sighed. "Of course you do."

"I believe in anything that's a possibility." Everyone was still confused, so he explained. "Look, just because you don't see it doesn't mean it's not real. It's like that one saying..." He thought about this. "Now, what's that saying?"

"Uh, if a tree fall in the woods, and no one's around to hear it, does it make a sound?" Artephius snapped his fingers.

"Bingo; that's exactly it, so does it? Because, I really like to know." Puss in Boots sighed.

"I suppose you have a point there. No; what am I saying? It's a story. It's false!"

"That old saying makes you really think." Pajuna put in. "Doesn't it?" Puss in Boots looked at the cow in shock.

"Pajuna; not you too!" Pajuna was surprised.

"I didn't say I..."

"Ugh; have you all been taking crazy pills? Never the less, I'll show you that she doesn't exist, I'll show you all!"

"How?" Vina wanted to know. "By not showing us? I don't know your plan here."

"I don't know, but I'll show you by not showing you, or something. You know what I mean."

"No, we don't." Kid Pickles stated. "You're confusing us." Puss sighed.

"I'm confusing myself, amigo. But all will be revealed soon enough, and you and everyone else, even myself, will be confused no more."

"If you say so."

Toby and a bunch of kids hid behind the bushes. The pig looked out of his bush, and looked around. When he didn't see anyone, he stepped out of his hiding spot. He looked at the others.

"Okay!" He whispered-shouted. "The coast is clear, now we can all escape!"

"Going somewhere?" A raspy voice asked. Toby looked, and screamed as he saw La Llorona. The other kids saw her, gasped, and all ran to where they all were before. He then saw that she was carrying Esme.

"Esme?" Esme turned around, and saw him as well.

"Toby?" La Llorona groaned as she pulled Toby by the ear towards the cenote. The pig screamed in pain.

"Ow, my ear, my ear, my ear!" They were all above the cenote now.

"Don't you ever try to run away again!" She hissed. She grabbed Esme. "You too, little girl!" With that, she threw the two children down in the pit down below. The both screamed as The Weeping Woman went off, ready to take her next victim.

Fortunately, Toby fell onto a big mattress that covered up where the body of water was.. Esme fell on top of him. She got off, and the kids stood up. Esme ran to hug Toby. Several kids that were also in the cenote, watched.

"Toby!" She cried. "I finally found you!" She withdrew from him, and looked around.

"Where are we?" Toby shrugged.

"Don't know." He admitted. "But I think that this is the creepy woman's lair. She took me here, along with these other kids. We're trapped down here, held up against our wills. There are dogs here, but they're not really friendly."

"We need to get out of here. Puss, and the others are really worried, especially Puss." She looked around for a way out, but couldn't. "Do you know how we can escape?"

"There's a way out back." Toby said to her. "But there are like a million dogs down here. They are not going to let us out."

"Then how did you escape?"

"We got lucky."

"Then we can get lucky again. Come on; let's go." With that, the little girl walked off of the mattress. Toby followed.

Esme was about to go further when she saw a growling wild dog in front of her. She looked around, and saw snarling wild dogs on all sides.

"Uh, I don't think we can get lucky again." Toby told her. "They look like they mean business this time." Esme looked back at him.

"How can we escape then? We can't stay here forever." Toby shrugged.

"I don't know." He admitted. "We may have to stay here forever."

"I don't want to."

"I don't want to either, but do we have a choice?"

"We do. Come, we can discuss a plan." Toby smiled as the two kids walked back to the main area.

"Great, I don't know how, but great! Works for me, and in the meantime, I can introduce you to everyone. There are more kids here then dogs, can you believe that? I said there were a million dogs here, but I may have exaggerated."

Days passed, and soon before anyone knew it, mostly every kid that went to the orphanage had disappeared, same with kids not from the orphanage. The only kid left was Vina.

"I don't get it." Puss said to himself. "The kids have to be somewhere. Where could they be?" He threw up his paws in frustration. "Ugh; if only there was someway to track them down." This gave Vina an idea.

"That's it!" She said, Everyone looked at her.

"What is, Vina?" Dulcinea wanted to know.

"I know some kids who were adopted, who laid out some breadcrumbs to find their way back home."

"What's your point?" Puss asked.

"My point is, the next time the ghost will try to kidnap me since I'm the only kid left in all of San Lorenzo. When she does, I'll have candy with me, and lead a trail so that you guys can find out where she's hiding us."

"Clever idea!" Dulcinea congratulated her. "I'm so proud of you." She looked at Puss. "Puss? What do you think?"

"Seems like a waste of candy." Puss said. "Yet at the same time, not a waste at all. I like it!" He thought of something. "What if you run out?"

"I'll make sure I don't." Vina told him. "I'll stock up on a lot of candy, and other small bits of food. If I run out, well, hopefully it doesn't come to that."

"Then what are we waiting for?! I say we give it a go"

Some time later, Vina screamed. Puss heard this, and ran outside. There, he saw Dulcinea.

"Dulcinea, where is she?" He asked. "Where did her kidnapper take her?" Dulcinea shrugged, but pointed to candy on the ground.

"If we follow that trail, we'll find where she is."

"Then let's follow it; vamonos!" And with that, the two cats followed the candy trail.

The candy trial had led them to the cenote's entrance.

"This is where the trail ends." Puss stated. "So she must be here. Along with the other ninos. Be on the lookout." Dulcinea nodded, and the two cats strolled inside.

Some time later, they approached a chamber, and saw children, and Toby. Toby saw them, and waved to them.

"Hey, guys!" He called to them. "Boy, am I glad to see you two. Now we can escape!" While he was shouting, Puss put his paw in front of his mouth, trying to quiet him, but the pig didn't get it. The cat then heard snarling.

"Uh, Puss?" Dulcinea spoke up in a nervous voice. "We have company." Puss looked at the dog. He waved at it, with a lame smile.

"N-nice, doggy." The dog did a loud bark, and started running after the cat. The cat ran as well.

"This is why I hate dogs!" He screamed as the two ran into the chamber.

"PUSS!" Dulcinea called after him.

"I got this." Toby said. He went in front of the running cat and dog.

"Toby!" Puss warned him. He gestured with his paw. "Get out of the way!"

"Don't worry, Puss." Toby assured him. "I'm not scared of Thumpkin."

"Thumpkin?" Toby looked determined.

"Thumpkin, stop!" Thumpkin halted. Puss noticed this, and stopped running. He was now confused. "It's all right, Thumpkin. Puss's my friend. He's a good guy."

"Yeah." Puss agreed going over to him. "I'm a good guy. I won't hurt you." Thumpkin gave him a slobbery lick. This disgusted Puss. He looked at his wet self, and shook it off. "Good as he may be, I still hate dogs." Dulcinea came over with a laugh.

"I think he likes you, Puss." Puss looked at her, and sighed. He looked at Toby.

"Come on, Toby. We're here to help you escape, so gather all the children, and we can vamonos."

"PUSS!" Esme cried with joy as soon as she saw him. She ran up to hug him. "I knew you'd come to rescue us, You never disappoint." Puss smiled.

"Of course I came, kiddo." He looked at all the other kids. "Now, like I said before, let's vamonos before..."

"You're taking my kids away from me?" Asked a voice. They turned, and the two cats gasped. It was The Weeping Woman! "Why would you do that? I lost my original children, I can't lose any more. Why do you want to make a poor spirit suffer? Haven't I endured enough in life?" She then looked mad. "You can't have these kids. I refuse to let you take them. They don't belong to you." Puss was now determined.

"They don't belong to you either, ghost lady."

"Technically, we don't belong to anybody." Kid Pickles put in. "We're orphans. That's why we live in an orphanage until the right folks come, and take us to our new homes."

"Then I'll adopt them." The Weeping Woman replied. "Every single one of these beautiful children." Puss shook his head.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that." He informed her. "You can't just adopt them willy-nilly. There are loads of paper work involved. Plus, who ever heard of a ghost adopting human children? It can't be done."

"Then, I'll be the first one." Puss shook his head. "Yes, it can! You don't know that because it never has been done before. I can make it work, and I will!"

"Nope; Dulcinea and I are taking these kids home."

"No, you're not! They don't have homes. The pickle obsessed kid said so, they're orphans."

"The orphanage is their home, until they find other ones. Besides, what about the kids who aren't orphans? You can't take them. That's kidnapping. And that is a major no-no."

"So what? I want the parents to feel what I felt all those years ago when I lost my kids. I want them to feel the pain." The cats gasped.

"But, why?" Dulcinea asked. "They didn't do anything to you, or your kids. In fact, the parents probably weren't alive when you lost them. Why make them suffer like that? It hardly seems fair, don't you think?"

"I suppose you have a point there." Dulcinea smiled. "But I'm still keeping every single one of them."

"No, you aren't!" Puss argued. "Ninos, to the exit!" They and the kids began to leave. La Llorona couldn't believe it. "What are you all doing? You can't leave. I'm your new mommy, and I won't allow it. I order you all to stay." She growled to herself when they didn't obey. She called for her pets. "Dogs, block the exit!" All of her dogs listened, blocked the exit, and growled at them. The kids and cats all looked scared. Thumpkin, however, stayed put. La Llorona looked at him. "Thumpkin, that includes you." He stayed put. This made her mad. "Thumpkin, what is wrong with you? I order you to..."

"Sorry." Toby told her. "But it looks like Thumpkin's on our side." He looked at the dog. "Good boy, Thumpkin!" La Llorona groaned as Thumpkin barked with joy, tail wagging.

"You disappoint me, Thumpkin." The dog still panted, not having a clue he just betrayed her mistress. She looked at the cats again. "You still can't have these children."

"Then I guess we fight." Puss declared. "Because I'm not going to give up on these kids without one." Everyone gasped.

"You're willing to fight with a ghost? With me, and the dogs here, you don't stand a chance! It's suicide."

"I'm willing to if I have to, and I have to for the sake of these children!"

"Are you sure you want to do this, Puss?" Dulcinea asked. "You don't have your sword."

"You don't have your sword?" Kid Pickles echoed. "You should have come here with it in the beginning."

"I wasn't thinking, okay?!" Puss snapped. "Besides, it'll go right through her since she's a ghost." La Llorona grinned.

"He's right."

"But isn't Good Sword magical?" Toby questioned. "Shouldn't that be an exception?"

"Maybe. Look, I'm not going to go get him. I'm just going to outsmart this ghost by myself somehow."

"Suit yourself." La Llorona agreed, grinning again. "Bring it on, kitty cat."

"I will; I will bring it on; just watch me!"

"Then you attack first."

"Okay, I will." And with that, Puss in Boots charged towards the spirit. The Weeping Woman looked at Thumpkin, and flew into him. Everyone gasped as the dog yelped, becoming possessed. "Just so it's a fair fight." Puss panicked.

"Fair? How is that fair?! You're controlling a demon dog!" Puss shook it off. "Focus, Puss." He got determined again. "You're doing me a favor here. Truth is, I wasn't sure I would be able to win against a ghost, but now that you are physical, it lifted my spirit. So, thanks." La Llorona, in Thumpkin's body charged towards him. Puss stopped, and jumped as high as he could. Everyone was impressed.

"Look at that jump!" Toby observed.

"I know!" Esme agreed. "Puss is awesome! WHOO-HOO! You go, Puss!"

When Thumpkin was under him, he landed on the dog. Puss looked at the little girl.

"This is for you, Esme!" He said. "This is for every single kid in all of San Lorenzo!" He sharpened his nails, and furiously scratched at him. Thumpkin yelped.

"Get off of me!" Thumpkin shouted. Puss crawled up to his eyes, and put his paws over them. "Ugh, I can't see; get off, get off!" The dog tried to shake off the cat while still running around, but the cat still hung on. He waited until the dog headed towards a wall. "Get off; get off!"

"Suit yourself." The cat jumped off just in the nick of time. The dog screamed as he slammed into the wall. Puss landed back onto the ground.

"Good going, Puss!" Dulcinea congratulated him.

"Thanks!" Puss said back. Toby was mad.

"You hurt Thumpkin!" Toby shouted. Puss looked at him.

"It's not Thumpkin, Toby." He told him. The pig realized he was right.

"Oh, yeah." The dog regained conscious, and charged towards Puss again.

"PUSS!" Dulcinea shouted. The cat jumped into the air again.

"Ally-oop!" He said.

Puss did the same thing again and again, He had also scratched him a lot, and it was showing for the dog started to bleed. The cat also tripped him. When the dog stood up, he planned to keep on fighting, but collapsed in exhaustion. Puss's friends and the kids cheered. Puss has won! He grinned to himself.

"Let's go home."

"THUMPKIN!" Toby yelled. Puss was about to remind him again, when the pig passed him, and hugged him, crying. Puss sighed. The tired spirit flew out of the dog, and collapsed on the ground. Puss went to the crying pig. The pig looked at him, still in tears. "Look what you've done to him." He sobbed and sobbed.

"Toby." Puss started. "Let's go. Maybe someone in San Lorenzo can help him." Toby cheered up at that, jumping to his feet.

He, Dulcinea, the children, and the hurt dog were about to leave when the other dogs blocked their exit, snarling.

"Let them leave." The Weeping Woman told them. "The cat in the boots won fair and square." The dogs obeyed, and let them pass.

"Muchas gracias, my lady." Puss thanked her. "You may be a ghost, but in the end you have a heart."

As they walked on, they heard weeping. They all looked. It was The Weeping Woman. Dulcinea looked at Puss.

"Puss." She told him. "We must do the right thing." Puss looked at her, confused.

"Which is what exactly?" He wanted to know. "Let her adopt orphans? Dulcinea, she's a ghost! She can't physically handle them. The only way I guess if she possesses a human being, but that would mean..." He saw her expression, and sighed. He went to the ghost.

"Look," He began. "I don't know if a ghost can physically look after alive and physical children properly, but maybe every once in a while, come and visit them." The ghost looked at him. She sniffed.

"You mean it?" She questioned.

"If the children want." He looked at the kids, who all nodded.

"Only if Thumpkin comes with you." Toby put in. The spirit smiled.

"Deal! Now go save Thumpkin before he enters the ghost world like me. Unlike me, he should live his life as long as possible."

"Right; come on, Thumpkin, we'll have you cured you right up in no time." Thumpkin managed a weak bark before they all left.

Back in San Lorenzo, Toby, Dulcinea, and Puss took Thumpkin to the only vet in the town. It took days before Thumpkin made a full recovery, and could go back to La Llorona.

"Thumpkin's all better now." Toby said to the spirit back at the cenote. She smiled.

"And I'm glad." She responded. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Dulcinea told her. "We're just so glad that he made a full recovery, and that's everyone's happy."

"We'll help anyone in need." Puss added. Thumpkin suddenly felt like letting out a bark, and giving the ginger cat a slobbering kiss. Puss was disgusted by this. Everyone, but Puss laughed. "Even if it means a disgusting dog."

La Llorona visited the orphanage almost every day with Thumpkin, sometimes her other dogs came along, but mainly with Thumpkin. The kids were thrilled to see her just as she was thrilled to see them. She loved watching them grow, and grew sad when they left with their new adoptive parents. She visited them too, and all of the other kids she took without the parent's knowledge. Even though she lost her children years ago, she felt like they were still alive in every single one of them, and that made her very happy.


	4. Yooka Laylee

Yooka-Laylee- Who's the real Laylee?

Yooka was waiting for Laylee in the pit down below. He sighed sadly to himself. He was in here because of a bet. A stupid bet that he made to his bat pal that he could make the jump over this pit with ease. It did not go well at all. He regretted it. Why was he so stupid? He knew he couldn't make the jump, but he wanted to prove to Laylee that he could do it. It didn't help that Laylee pressured him to do it. But it was his fault for listening to her, and actually doing it. He shouldn't have down it, He should've just listened to his gut. The chameleon couldn't help but feel great shame for himself.

"I'm coming, Yooka!" Yooka looked up to see Laylee flying down towards him. The chameleon felt relief, and then his smile vanished when he remembered why he was down here in the first place.

"You said I could make the jump, Laylee." He said to her. "I trusted you."

"Yeah, well, I didn't think you would actually do it." Laylee admitted. "That's on you."

"Lesson learned. Now, get me out of here before anything bad happens."

"You're the boss." And with that, Yooka grabbed onto Laylee's little legs, and the bat lifted him off of the ground, and flew him out.

As they were flying, Yooka smiled to himself. Though he did something majorly stupid, he was glad that he could count on Laylee to help him out whenever he needed it.

"Thanks for saving me, Laylee." He told his savior. Laylee smiled as well.

"Anytime." She said. "You just holler, and I'll be there. We're a team after all. It's what we do." Yooka felt real comfort knowing that. Although he couldn't stand the bat at times, she was a true friend.

Dr. Quack was making sure everything was running smoothly at Hivery Towers. Out of the window, he saw her. A purple bat. He grinned to himself. Perfect! If Laylee was caught, his boss would give him a raise for sure, maybe even a promotion. He called for a Sergeant Corplet and a normal Corplet. The gremlins-like minions went over to him.

"See that bat outside?" He asked them. The two of them looked outside, and nodded back at him. "I want you guys to capture her, then we'll give her to Capital B, understand?" The minions both had evil grins on their faces, and nodded, "Good, now go. Make me proud." The two went off.

The Corplets hid behind the bushes, waiting for the right time to attack, and capture their target. The bat was just flying, minding her own business. They didn't know where Yooka was, and why Laylee was out here alone, but they didn't care. Dr. Quack told them to attack Laylee, and bring her to him, and so that it was they were going to do.

They waited a few more seconds then decided it was the right time. The two nodded at each other, and sprang into action.

The bat screamed, and tried to fly away when the normal Corplet tackled her to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The bat demanded to know. "Let go of me!" She showed her fangs, and was about to sink her teeth into the Corplet when the other minion grabbed her. The animal struggled to get free, but the Sergeant Corplet wouldn't let go. The minions attempted, and missed a high-five, then headed back into the hub as the creature they just caught struggled and struggled. Dr. Quack waited by the gate.

"You got her!" He cried with joy. "Excellent! Capital B will be thrilled once he finds out that we captured Laylee!" The bat was confused.

"What?! I'm not this Laylee creature you speak of. You're mistaken. I'm..." The duck looked at her.

"Shut up! I know your game. You think by lying to us, we'll let you go. Well, not going to happen; we know it's you. Don't bother hiding it."

"You're crazy, I'm telling you I'm not Lay..."

"Yeah, yeah!" The duck looked at his creations. "Let's go to Capital B before Laylee escapes." The minions agreed, and they all went off. The bat struggled, and shouted the whole way.

On the way, the bat tried several attempts to escape. It got so bad, that Dr. Quack ordered the normal Corplet to knock her unconscious. So that is what he did, and they brought the unconscious bat body the rest of the way.

Capital B was playing golf on an indoor putting green in his office when Dr. Quack and the Corplets came in with the bat, who regained consciousness.

"Capital B, look what we got!" Dr. Quack told him. Capital B lost his attention when he swung, and the ball went flying. It ricocheted around his office and finally smacked the normal Corplet. He groaned in frustration.

"Oh, look what you made me do! I missed my shot!" He complained. "This better be good."

"Trust me, I think you're going to like it."

"I better." He then saw their captive, and he instantly grinned showing his pointed teeth. He looked at Dr. Quack. "You caught Laylee?"

"Sure did." Both Corplets did their mad sounds. "Okay, the Corplets did, but I ordered them too."

"Good job."

"Thanks, I say this calls for a promotion or a raise on my part. What do you say?" Once again, both Corplets did their mad sounds. "Okay, the Corplets too." Both Corplets cheered. But his boss didn't listen. "Uh, hello? Boss?"

"Look at this! After so long, Laylee's been caught." He was then confused, and looked at Dr. Quack.

"Where's that pesky chameleon that's always with him?"

"You mean Yooka? I didn't see him." He looked at the Corplets. "Did you guys?" They too both shook their heads. He looked back a his boss. "We didn't see him, sir."

"Drat! Oh well, that doesn't matter now. At least we have his bat friend, so he should be easier to defeat."

"Hopefully. You can't always assume."

"Yeah, hopefully."

"I keep telling them, I'm not Laylee!" The bat stated to Capital B. "But they won't listen. I'm Rumi the Vampire bat. I could suck your blood for this."

"Don't believe her, sir." Dr. Quack told the big bee. "She's obviously lying so that we let her go."

"And I keep telling them I'm not. Seriously, I will suck all of you guy's blood. It won't be pretty." Capital B thought about this.

"Well, you don't sound like Laylee."

"That's because I'm not."

"Again, don't be fooled, boss." Dr. Quack stated again. "She could be disguising her voice just to deceive us." Again, Capital B thought about this.

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right."

"I could ask her one of my quiz questions, but she could get the answers wrong on purpose."

"I suppose that too. Maybe you can invent, or buy a lie detector."

"Those things have been proven to sometimes not work." Rumi was getting frustrated.

"I'M NOT LAYLEE!" She shouted. "I'M NOT, I'M NOT, I'M NOT!"

"Okay, prove it then." Capital B told her. "Prove that you're not my nemesis."

"Nah, if I do, the duck head in the gum ball machine would just tell you not to believe me, and that I was faking."'

"Well then, I guess you're be staying here forever." Rumi got an idea.

"Well, how about this then? If I can find this Laylee, I can capture her, and bring her back here since you seem to want her, then can I go free?" I'll also suck his blood. She thought to herself. She licked her chops att he very thought of it. She loved the taste of blood! Capital B was about to ask why she just licked her chops when Dr. Quack quacked in.

"How do we know you won't just fly off to never return?" He wanted to know. Rumi sighed.

"I was afraid you might say that. You seem to be one smart duck." Dr. Quack smiled.

"Thanks, Laylee would never say that to my face." Rumi was hopeful. "But you could be faking it." Rumi frowned. "Man, you're good! I would invent a tracker, but you might take it off. Oh, what the heck, I'll do it. On second thought maybe I won't. Hmmm, this is quite a pickle that we're in. Tricky, tricky, tricky!"

"Just go." Capital B said. Both duck and bat were surprised.

"What?!" Dr. Quack questioned.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Thanked an excited Rumi. "I won't let you down!" The bat flew off. Dr. Quack looked at Capital B.

"Boss," He began. "How can you...?" But Capital B looked at the normal Corplet.

"Follow her, Keith He told him. "Make sure she comes back." Keith nodded

, and went off. Dr. Quack got the plan.

"Ohhhh! Good plan, Boss. Clever."

"Indeed it is. Once I have Laylee, Yooka will want to rescue her." He tightened his fist. "And that's when I'lll have Yooka, and dispose of those two once and for all!"

Keith followed the bat for what seems like forever. The little minion was exhausted. He thought about giving up, and heading back towards the hub, when he remembered that his boss and his boss's boss will be upset with him if he does, so he trudged on.

Finally, they both saw Laylee and Yooka. Rumi hid behind the bushes, so did Keith. Fortunately, for Keith, Rumi was too focused on the chameleon and other bat duo to notice.

"I call that a good day, Yooka." Laylee said to her reptilian partner.

"You said it, buddy." Yooka agreed.

"Want to do the same thing tomorrow?"

"You know it."

"Okay, nice Yooka." Laylee flew to bed. Yooka yawned as he made himself comfortable.

"Night, Laylee." With that, the two went to sleep.

In the bushes, Rumi began to think of a way to capture Layee without being caught, but how? Rumi then got an idea, and decided to just wing it. She flew towards where the sleepy Laylee was, and began to slowly drag her away, careful not to wake her. She then saw the Corplet standing in her way.

"I told them they could count on me!" She argued softly. She sighed, and smiled. "Never mind, you just made my life a lot easier." Keith was confused. "Change of plans. Take Laylee back. I'll stay here, and fool Yooka. Maybe suck his blood," Keith was even more confused. Rumi noticed this, and sighed. "Look, I know your bee boss, and weird duck in the gum ball machine wants me back. But I'll stay here, and have some fun with Yooka. It'll be okay. They'll get over it, and eventually realize that this will be better in the long run. Trust me." Keith didn't budge. This angered Rumi. "Go, or do I have to suck your blood too?" Keith didn't think twice. He dragged Laylee off. Rumi smiled, and looked at the sleeping chameleon. "You sleep well, Yooka. In the morning, you may think your precious Laylee is with you, but it's really me!" She would've laughed evilly, but didn't want to wake Yooka. Instead, she laughed in her head.

Capital B was walking back and forth, mad.

"Where are they?!" He commanded to know. "We've been waiting for hours, and they still haven't shown up. What's the big deal?"

"Relax, boss." Dr. Quack reassured him. "They'll be here. Why, any minute, I bet they will come through that door." They looked at the front door. "Any minute now!" Capital B was impatient however. He was angry.

"I don't want to wait another minute; I want them now!"

"Don't have a temper tantrum. You're a grown bee, not a child."

"I don't care. I. WANT. THEM. NOW!" He went on the ground, whined like a little brat, having his temper tantrum. "I WANT, I WANT, I WANT!" Dr. Quack sighed.

Just then, Keith came back into the lobby, carrying a still sleeping Laylee in his hands. Capital B jumped up.

"Finally!" He said. "What took you so long, and where is the other bat?" Keith tried to explain, but Capital B couldn't understand. He held up a hand to stop him. "Never mind that. At least we still have Laylee. Place her in a cage, now!"

Minutes later, the Keith found a cage, and placed Laylee inside. Once inside, Laylee woke up as they locked it. The bat was confused.

"What?" She questioned. "Where am I?" She pulled at the bars. "Let me out!" Capital B laughed.

"You're stuck in there, little bat. And soon so will you froggy friend."

"Yooka isn't a frog. He's a chameleon. I thought you weren't that dumb, and knew this. Nevertheless, Yooka will kick your bee behind, and save me. You'll see; you'll all see! He'll kick all of your butts!" Capital B laughed again.

"If you say so, little bat. He's half without you. Not as powerful."

"True, but he'll still prevail. I know he will!"

""Whatever you say."

Yooka woke up the next morning right before Rumi could suck his blood. He looked at her strangely.

"Were you trying to bite me, Laylee?" Rumi quickly shut her mouth.

"No." She lied. "Well, yes. I thought I saw a insect on you, and tried to eat it before you woke up, and wouldn't freak out. It flew off when you woke up, so you're all good now."

"What happened to your voice? You're not Laylee, are you?"

"No, I am." She knew it was lame, and a risky move, but she tried it anyways. "I'm trying out a new voice. My old voice was kinda getting...meh! What do you think?"

"Uh, okay I guess?" Yooka was still unsure, but sometimes Laylee did strange things, and this might be one of them.

Rumi thought that she was done for right away, but glad that the chameleon was gullible enough, and bought the ruse.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Rumi asked.

"Not jump into a ditch that's for sure. I learned my lesson not to trust you." Rumi laughed nervously.

"Please do. Not the jump into a ditch part. Unless you want to, I don't know why you would, that'll be beyond stupid." She slapped herself. "Stop talking Rum...I mean Laylee because that is who I am, and this is not another cliche. I really am who I say I am." She slapped herself again. Yooka was confused.

"Are you sure you're Laylee, and are you alright?"

"I'm sure. I'm Laylee, your bat companion through and through 100%, and I am indeed alright." Before he could say more, his stomach growled. "Rumi was happy to change the subject. "Oh! Sounds like you're hungry! Let's say let's get some breakfast. I'm starving!"

"Ok, but don't bite me."

"Relax, I won't. Not unless I see another insect on you or something." Yooka looked at him strangely again. "I'm kidding! You're looking at me like I'm some sort of vampire bat."

"Are you?"

"No, let's get some breakfast already! This is getting ridiculous."

"Somehow I believe you, and agree. This is getting ridiculous. Let's get breakfast."

"Exactly what I'm saying!"

As they were eating, and getting their food, Rumi tried for a taste of Yooka's blood, but failed each time. She tried all day, and used the same excuse each and every time. Yooka still was a bit uncertain, but went with it just the same, which made Rumi happy, a bit anxious that she was going to get found out, but happy that the chameleon failed to see though her.

At the end of the day, they saw Trowser slithering along.

"Oh, hey, Trowser!" Yooka greeted. "How are you doing today?" The snake looked at them, and smiled.

"Hi, Yooka and Laylee." He greeted back. "I'm doing fine. Thanksssss for asssssking. I'm just sssslithering around, minding my own buissssnesss."

"Cool." He nudged Rumi. "Don't be rude Laylee; say hello." Rumi gulped. She was somehow able to convince this chameleon, but what about the snake? Yooka nudged her again. Rumi was about to say something when Trowser came to her rescue.

"That'sssss okay." He said. "Sssshe doessssn't have to talk if sssshe doesssssn't want to. You ssssshouldn't fourssssse her. Goodbye." With that, the snake was off. Yooka looked at the bat.

"What was that all about?" He wanted to know. "Why didn't you say hello?"

"Because I didn't feel like it, okay?!" Rumi answered a little annoyed that she was even asked this question. "Like he said, you shouldn't force me. I'm a grown bat. I can make my own decisions thank you very much."

"Okay, okay. You're right. I'm sorry I pressured you to do something you clearly somehow didn't want to do."

"Thank you." They were about to continue onwards when Trowser, who overheard, turned around, and spoke up.

"I couldn't help but overhear," He began. "And I noticed that Laylee's voice is off." Rumi sighed.

"Again with the voice? I decided to have a new voice to try out, is that not okay?" The bat now regretted not hearing Laylee speak before she sent her away with Keith. Maybe then she would be able to master it in a short time, and this would be a whole lot easier.

"I-I suposssse. You be careful, Laylee. I still don't think that I fully trust her, neither sssshould you." Rumi was shocked, and offended by this, Yooka was about to answer when she flew up in the snake's face.

"Let get something straight, okay?!" She snapped. "I AM the real deal, so Yooka doesn't have anything to be careful about. How dare you even suggest a thing because of my new voice thing going on. How dare you!"

"I'm ssssorry."

"You should be sorry."

"I won't do it again." Rumi flew back to Yooka.

"You better not if you know what's good for you. Come on Yooko, let's do whatever."

"Um, it's Yooka."

"Sorry, Yooka. Slip of the tongue."

"Okay, well, bye, Trowser."

"Bye, Yooka and Laylee!" Yooka didn't wait for Rumi to say goodbye. He know she wouldn't, so he just went off.

Trowser was still uncertain that Rumi was Laylee. He knew Laylee was rude to him, but not that rude. He wanted to warn Yooka of this, but dared not to. So he chose to secretly follow them instead.

Laylee knew she had to get out of the cage, and go to Yooka, and possibly save him from whatever, but didn't know how to get out. She was locked in a room, and Seargent Corplet was guarding it. She started to think.

Finally, she had an idea. She knew Corplets weren't exactly bright, so she hoped this worked.

"Hey, Seargent Corplet." She began. The Corplet went to her, curious to what she had to say. "I heard a rumor that Capital B is planning on promoting another Corplet that's not you. What do you think of that?" Seargent Corplet got mad. "Yeah, you're mad, aren't you? Pretty steamed. Well, I'll go take care of that if I were you. Get them what for, know what I'm saying?" The Corplet stormed off. "Good luck; and take your time. There's no need to rush!"

Now that he was gone, Laylee still had a couple problems. How to get out of the cage, and get to Yooka. So she thought about this too.

If only this cage was made of glass so Laylee can easily get out of here using her Sonar 'Splosion ability. It was also locked with a padlock. Capital B thought of everything, or was it Dr. Quack? It was Dr. Quack. There was no way Capital B was smart enough to think of this. It had to be the inventor duck. Fortunately, Laylee came up with an idea.

She faced a wall of the cage. She hoped this worked. It was a long shot, and she didn't know how long it'll take, but she was willing to try it. She began ramming into the cage.

The cage fell onto its side. But Laylee wasn't done yet. Somehow, she had to break the cage and the padlock, and she wasn't keen of the idea, but for Yooka, she had to try. And with that, she rammed into the cage over and over again.

It took several tries, but she finally did it. She managed to burst out of the cage. The now broken padlock fell onto the floor. The bat quickly flew to the window.

At the window, she did her Sonar 'Splosion to break the glass. The glass broke, and shards of it fell to the floor. Laylee knew that the sound of the glass breaking would be startling, and the guard closest to the door would come investigate. So she flew out in a hurry.

Dr. Quack came to break off the fight that the two Corplets were having. The other Corplet was Keith. Another normal Corplet had told him about it, and he wasn't happy.

"Why are you two fighting?!" He demanded to know. "Stop it; this is no way to behave!" They then herd the glass shattering, forcing the two cat fighting Corplets to stop, and wonder what it was.

"What was that?" Dr. Quack wondered out loud. "Come on. It came from the room where Laylee is trapped in." They all ran in.

Dr. Quack feared Laylee had escaped somehow, and was right. They found the broken glass, cage, and padlock on the floor. Dr. Quack looked up, and saw the broken window He growled in his throat.

"Laylee escaped!" He observed. Keith hit the Seargent Corplet. The Seargent Corplet didn't like this, and was about to hit back. "Come on; we must find her before the boss finds out." And with that, they all went out of the hub through the window.

Trowser gasped as he saw Rumi try to take a bite out of Yooka when the chameleon was sleeping for the night He knew it!

"YOOKA, LOOK OUT!" He yelled. Yooka woke up, confused. He looked, and saw Rumi trying to bite him. The chameleon jumped to his feet, foiling the evil bat's plan yet again.

"Laylee?" He asked.

"It's this pesky bug." She lied again. "It keeps trying to bite you."

"Really? I didn't feel anything all day."

"That's because the bugs are so smart. They're careful enough so you don't feel them on you."

"Wow; clever bugs." The pretend Laylee nodded.

"Clever indeed."

"Well, thanks for looking out for me all day." Rumi smiled.

"No prob. It's what I do, friend."

"Ssssshe's lying." They heard Trowser say, slithering towards them. They looked at him. Rumi groaned.

"Trowser!" Yooka said. "Were you following us?"

"Indeed I wassss." He admitted. "But for you ssssafty, and I sssssaw everything. There wassss no bug. And I bet there were no bugssss all day. Ssssshe was trying to bite you, and I ssssusssspect all day."

"You can't prove anything." The snake sighed sadly.

"You're right." He agreed. "I can't." He looked at Yooka. "But I alssso wouldn't lie to you, Yooka."

"You're right, Trowser." Yooka agreed. "You helped Laylee and I so much on our journeys, teaching us good and useful moves. Why would you betray me?"

"Becausssse I won't. You know that better then anybody, Yooka." Rumi was shocked.

"What?!" She questioned. "Yooka, you and I have done so much together. Who are you going to believe? This snake who you think you trust, so it's the perfect time for him to betray you, or me your however long we've been together, best friend?" Yooka tried to pick, but was afraid he'll pick the wrong one. He didn't know what to do, and began to sweat.

"I...I..." He began with a gulp.

"YOOKA!" They all looked, and gasped. Flying in was the real Laylee! She tackled Rumi to the ground.

Yooka was confused. Which bat was his partner? The bat that attacked the other bat to the ground, or the bat who was attacked? They both looked the same to him. He just didn't know.

"Laylee?" The chameleon just asked.

"Run, Yooka!" The real Laylee shouted, still at battle with the fake Laylee. "I'm the real Laylee, not this impostor creep."

"No; I'm the real Laylee!" Rumi cried, still fighting Laylee. "She's the imposter trying to do something horrible to you at the last second; she must be stopped!"

"No, Yooka. She doesn't even sound like me; ergo, she's a fake."

"I told Yooka that I was trying out a different voice today."

"That's stupid. Who would do that? I certainly wouldn't. Well, maybe as a prank. But this is not a prank. This is my real voice, and Yooka knows this, don't you, Yooka?"

"I...I..." Yooka said, not knowing what to say. Trowser slithered next to him. The chameleon looked at the snake, and knew what to say. He took a deep breath, and looked at the two brawling bats, determined. "Only the real Laylee would get this,..." The two bats stopped fighting, and flew to him.

"Great idea, Yooka!" Laylee told his reptilian friend. "I love to hear what this imposter has to say. Fire away." Rumi gulped.

"What is the first boss we had to defeat in the first game?"

"Easy; the Great Rampo." Rumi thought that she was done for, but thought of something.

"She could of gotten that off of Yookapedia." Rumi said. Laylee was surprised.

"You know about Yookapedia?" Rumi looked back at her.

"Of course. Doesn't anyone?" She looked back at Yooka. "Ask another one, but one that may not be on Yookapedia."

"Uh, okay." Yooka said. He thought it over. What should he ask that wasn't online? This was harder then he thought. Finally, he thought of something.

"How did we meet?" He asked.

"Easy. Yookapedia said this too. You met when Laylee, or I, broke my wing, and you took me in. We remained inseparable ever since."

"Which wing?"

"The left wing. I said something that wasn't on Yookapedia. Come on, try again. Only this time, do it better."

"Wrong." Rumi was shocked. He looked at Laylee.

"The right wing." Laylee answered with confidence.

"Right. You are the real Laylee! I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Laylee smiled.

"Oh, Yooka." The tiny bat flew in Yooka's arms. "That's okay. Just don't do it again."

"I'll try not to. No guarantees though."

"HOW?!" An outraged Rumi cried, flapping her wings in the air. "It was the left wing. Yookapedia says so."

"Yeah." Laylee agreed. "But that was a mistake. As everyone knows, Yookapedia is a website where anybody can edit at anytime, making it unreliable at times. I know because I can never forget how my best friend saved my life." Yooka and Trowser awwed at this.

"Well, I'm still getting your blood." They were all shocked at this.

"Wait, what?" Yooka asked. But Yooka didn't get an answer, for Rumi swooped down at him. Before he could run, Rumi bit his arms with her pointy fangs. Yooka screamed.

"You're a vampire bat, aren't you? Why else would you be interested in biting my arm? You want my blood." Rumi looked up at him.

"Correct." She stated. "I was trying to suck your blood all day, and now I'm going to get get some."

"Never!" Yooka tried to shake her off, but she just held on like a leech. She sneered.

"You're have to try better then that."

"How about thisssss?" Trowser hissed, and surprised her by tackling her to the ground. He looked at Yooka and Laylee. "Run you too, I got thissssss."

"Oh, I think not." Rumi said to him. "Bring it, snake."

"Oh, I will. Believe me, I will. You're going down, little bat." He looked back at Laylee and Yooka once again. "What are you two sssstill doing here? I ssssaid I got thissss. Run now before it'ssss too late."

"Like it will for you?" The snake looked back at Rumi.

"No." He looked back. "Ssssssseriously, run you two if you guysssss know what'ssss good for you."

The Corplets and Dr. Quack got there as they witnessed the snake and bat about to brawl each other.

"A good idea." Laylee agreed to the snake mentor. She flew off. She came back when she noticed Yooka wasn't following her. "Yooka, come on!" Yooka didn't budge. She pulled on his tail. "What... is... wrong with you?" The chameleon looked at her, looking determined.

"No." He declared. "No running. That is not what we do. We have to fight." Yooka expected his bat friend to whine and protest, but she cheered instead.

"Whoo! Now that's what I'm talking about!" She flew, and perched on his head. "Let's kick some bat behind!"

Yooka looked at the brawling animals, and did a Slurp Shot at Rumi's back to get her attention. It worked. Rumi stopped fighting Trowser, and glared at him.

"You want to try that again?" She snarled.

"Get away, Trowser!" Yooka warned.

"Unless you want to get in the crossfire." Laylee added. "This could get ugly, but It's your choice if you want to stay there. It's your funeral."

"No, I'm leaving." Trowser said, and slithered to the side. "You guyssss do you besssst, I believe in you two, alwayssss hasssss, and alwayssss will."

"I believe you too!" cried out to Rumi. "Even though we just met yesterday. I believe you can destroy these two pests! Do it for the boss!" The Corplets grunted excitedly in agreement.

"Show me your best moves." Rumi said.

"Oh, we will." Yooka stated.

"You're going down, imposter!" Laylee put in.

"Oh, I don't think so." Rumi said. The battle began.

First, Yooka did a Lizard Leap to get into the air. Rumi swooped at them as the duo did an Air Attack. It connected, and Rumi fell to the ground. The duo then did a Reptile Roll, but Rumi flew up in time. They missed. Yooka stood up as Rumi did a loud screech. The two, and the three cheerleaders on the sidelines plugged their ears as best that they could. Rumi butted Yooka at full force.

"Ha!" Laylee laughed. "You're too tiny to knock him down!"

"No." Rumi agreed. "But I can do this!" She pulled his tail, trying to lift him off the ground. Laylee laughed again.

"Ha; he's too heavy for you. You might as well give up now."

"Never! How can you lift him up then? You're the same size as me."

"I'm special like that."

"Well, that's not fair!" Yooka grabbed her. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry." Yooka apologized. "But sometimes life's not fair. You're just have to go with it." And with that, he threw her to the ground.

"Nice!" Laylee complimented.

"Thanks." Yooka responded. Rumi got up, flew in Yooka's face, and scratched furiously on his eyes. The chameleon screamed in pain.

"I got your back, Yooka." Laylee said. She tackled her to the ground, and the two began to wrestle, rolling all over the ground. Yooka did a Tail Twirl on Rumi. Rumi fell to the ground once again. She flew up as Laylee returned to him. Yooka then shot out his tongue. He tried aiming at her feet, but it missed.

"Ha!" Rumi cried. "You missed! What are you going to do now?" Laylee thought of something fun as she looked at the tree.

"Yooka!" She cried. "The tree!" Yooka looked in that direction.

"What about the tree?" But the chameleon didn't need an answer, for he figured it out on his own. He ran to the tree, did another Lizard Leap, swung on a branch, soared in the air, and punched Rumi to the ground.

"Good thinking you two!" Trowser cheered.

"Get up; get up!" Dr. Quack urged. So did the Corplets.

"Now to finish this up!" Yooka cried. The duo did another Reptile Roll. Rumi flew into the air, and laughed. The two knew she'd do this, and bounced off of the tree. Rumi stopped laughing as the two headed towards her. She screamed as they whammed her far away. Yooka landed back on the ground as Trowser cheered, and all the bad guys cursed. The normal Corplet stomped his foot in frustration. Dr. Quack sighed. Laylee cheered as well.

"Come." Dr. Quack told the Corplets. "Let's tell the boss we failed yet again." The Corplets sighed, and followed the cyborg duck.

"Well, we better go before before she gets back." Yooka said to Laylee as she was doing her victory dance. Laylee stopped, and looked at him.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She agreed, and flew and landed on his head. "Let's blow this non popsicle stand!" They left after exchanging farewells with Trowser.

"I'm glad you're back." Yooka said to the bat while they were walking.

"It's kind of nice to be back." Laylee said as well. "Okay, a lot nice." Yooka laughed a little.

Laylee then noticed that they were walking by the same pit that Yooka fell in, and flew near it. "Hey, Yooka! What do you say?" She asked. Yooka shook his head without hesitation.

"Oh, no! There's no way I'm doing that again. You can't make me. I'm done, Laylee." Laylee flew back to him.

"I was just testing you. You passed with flying colors." Yooka rolled his eyes.

"Sure you were, Laylee."

"You're right, I wasn't. Worth a shot though."

Suddenly, Rumi flew back into Yooka's face.

"Surprise to see me again so soon?" She questioned. "Now, let's finish this once and for all!" Yooka screamed, and tried to bat her away. Laylee flew off his head.

"Get off!" The chameleon cried. "Shoo; leave me and my blood alone!"

"Not until I get what I want; to suck you bone dry!"

Laylee gasped when she saw that Yooka was going to step off the cliff to the pit below.

"YOOKA!" She warned. "LOOK OUT!" But it was too late, Yooka stepped off, and fell down below, but not without grabbing Rumi's ankle, and taking her down too. They both screamed. Laylee's eye's widened in horror as she flew closer. "YOOKA!"

She scanned the area. She spotted him right away laying on the ground. He got up. So did Rumi. She grinned wickedly.

"This is where it ends!" She said. "Say goodby to your precious blood!" Laylee quickly flew towards her.

"I don't think so, lady!" With a powerful tackle, she tackled her near a rock. Before she could get up, she picked up the rock, struggling, and threw it at her. The rock was big enough that it trapped her wing under its weight. She noticed this as she tried to get up.

"What the?! NOOOOO!" Both Yooka and Laylee laughed.

"Looks like you're going to be down here a while." Laylee said to Rumi who was still struggling. She glared at her. "Your poor wing. I almost feel sorry for it, not!" She flew to Yooka."All abroad the Laylee express."

"Always." And with that, she began flying him back up.

"I'll get my revenge!" She hollered up at them. "I'll suck your blood yet. Just wait and see!" Laylee laughed.

"Fat chance! The author is going to move on to bigger and better things by publishing original stories. There's a chance she won't have you appear ever again. You're a one chance bad girl." Rumi screamed as Laylee resumed going back upwards.

"NOOOOO!"

"Well, Laylee," Yooka said to her once she landed him safely on the ground again above the pit. "You saved me once again."

"Yep!" Laylee agreed. "I did. Just try not to get into any more trouble. I have a life too you know. I can't keep on saving yours."

"But it's what you do, what we do. We're a team, and we'll keep on saving each other until the end of time." Laylee sighed.

"You're right." She then smiled. "And I couldn't have it any other way." This time, the chameleon smiled as they continued on.

"Neither can I."

"I'm glad my wing got injured, and you were there to heal me back to health, then decided to keep me."

"Luckily, your bat friends and family left you, and you had no other choice."

"True that. It was a blessing in disguise, a start to a super awesome friendship." And once again, Yooka had to agree.


End file.
